1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module holder.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, various types of equipment, such as communication equipment, include circuit boards classified by their functions and in the form of modules or units electrically connected to a common bus for transmitting data. In such equipment, each module or unit required for each function is detachably mounted on/in a holder and connected to the common bus, so that the module or the unit can be easily attached or removed.
In the case of large-scale equipment, the holder is provided in the form of a rack or racks in a cabinet. Meanwhile, in the case of small-scale equipment, a module holder is used so that the equipment can be easily installed at a desk.
The module holder in accordance with a conventional art will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional module holder. FIG. 2 is a drawing illustrating a state in which a module is mounted using the conventional module holder of FIG. 1.
The conventional module holder includes a slot unit 104 configured to receive a plurality of modules 102 at an upper portion thereof and to be electrically connected to each of the modules. A first foot 106 is formed at one end of the slot unit 104 and extends in a vertical direction supporting one side of a module 102. A second foot 112 is formed at another end of the slot unit 104 and extends in a vertical direction. The second foot 112 has a through hole 108 at a central portion thereof. An operating rod 114 for fixing the plurality of modules 102 is linearly and movably inserted into the through hole 108 of the second foot 112 and is aligned with an upper portion of the slot unit 104. A coil spring 116 configured to be inserted between the operating rod 114 and the second foot 112 provides an elastic force that presses the operating rod 114 in the direction of the first foot 106.
The slot unit 104 is formed with a maximum size anticipating the maximum number of modules 102 to be mounted therein. The stopper 110 is integrally formed with the second foot 112, so as to prevent the operating rod 114 from releasing due to the elastic force of the coil spring 116 and to lock the position of the operating rod 114.
The operation of the module holder constructed as described above will now be explained.
FIG. 2 is a drawing illustrating a state in which a module is mounted using the conventional module holder of FIG. 1.
An adequate number of modules 102 required for construction of a system are mounted at an upper surface of the slot unit 104. That is, as many modules as are required are sequentially mounted from the first foot 106. And then, when the operating rod 114 is released from a locked position by operating the stopper 110, the operating rod 114 is linearly moved due to the elastic force of the coil spring 116 and is supported at a side of the modules 102 mounted in the slot unit 105, to thereby fix the modules 102 in place.
At this time, the operating rod 114 supports the module 102 due to the elastic force of the coil spring 116. If an external force stronger than the elastic force of the coil spring 116 is applied, the stopper 110 locks the operating rod 114 so as to prevent the modules 102 from being released.
However, the conventional module holder has the following problems. That is, the maximum number of modules to be mounted therein must be predicted in designing the pertinent equipment and the module holder must be formed to a suitable size. Thus, the equipment occupies a large amount of space, and accordingly, a space utilization of the equipment is degraded.
In addition, since the slot unit must be formed to have a maximum size so that it can hold an adequate number of modules, the slot unit is enlarged in its size and fabrication cost is increased.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a module holder that is capable of minimizing a space occupied by the equipment, increasing a space utilization of the equipment and minimizing fabrication cost.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention is provided which includes a first foot for supporting one side of a module, a second foot for supporting another side of a module, and at least one slot detachably assembled between the first foot and the second foot. The at least one slot may comprise a plurality of slots. As many slots may be provided as are modules to be detachably assembled and mounted.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention, an engaging unit may be formed between the first foot and the at least one slot, and between the at least one slot and the second foot which fixes each component detachably. The engaging unit may include a first engaging portion formed on an inner side of the first foot and being detachably engaged with one side of the at least one slot, a second engaging portion formed on one side of the at least one slot and being detachably engageable with the first engaging portion, a third engaging portion formed on another side of the at least one slot, and being detachably engageable with the second foot or being engaged with the second engaging portion, and a fourth engaging portion being formed at an inner side of the second foot and being detachably engageable with the third engaging portion.
Further, the first engaging portion may include a plurality of hooks which protrude at regular intervals in a longitudinal direction at the side of the first foot which contacts the at least one slot, and engaging holes formed between the hooks. The second engaging portion may include hooks, which protrude at one side of the at least one slot, configured to engage with the engaging holes of the first engaging portion so as to be inserted into the engaging holes of the first engaging portion, and engaging holes, which are formed between the hooks, configured to engaged with the hooks of the first engaging portion so that the hooks of the first engaging portion can be inserted therein. Each hook may protrude at a right angle from the inner side of the first foot, the second foot, and both sides of the at least one slot, and may be bent at a right angle downwardly from the end portion. The engaging hole may include a large insertion portion in which the hook is inserted and a small hooking portion in which the hook is insertedly combined.
The third engaging portion may be formed having the same structure as that of the first engaging portion. The fourth engaging portion may be formed having the same structure as that of the second engaging portion.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention, a position fixing unit may be provided between the first foot and the at least one slot, and between the at least one slot and the second foot, so as to fix an assembled position when they are assembled by the engaging unit. The position fixing unit may include a position fixing protrusion and position fixing groove that are configured to mate with each other when parts are assembled, provided between the first foot, the second foot, and the at least one slot.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention, the first foot and the second foot may be formed in such a manner that one side which supports a module is planar and the other side is sloped gradually widening toward the bottom so as to stably support a module.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention, the at least one slot may have a width at least as thick as a module to be mounted. The at least one slot may include a guide protrusion formed at an upper central portion thereof configured to guide a module as it is mounted, and a support portion, which protrudes in an upward direction from both end portions and which supports the front and rear sides of the module.
Further, in a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention in which the at least one slot comprises a plurality of slots, an engaging unit may be provided to detachably attach together the first foot and one of the plurality of slots, adjacent slots, and one of the plurality of slots and the second foot may be provided. The engaging unit may include a plurality of hooks and engaging holes formed to be mutually engaged between the first foot and a slot disposed adjacent thereto, between adjacent slots, and between the second foot and a slot disposed adjacent thereto. Each hook may protrude at a right angle from an inner side of the respective first foot, second foot, and both sides of the respective slot and is bent at a right angle downwardly from the end portion. Each engaging hole may include an insertion portion in which a hook is inserted and a hooking portion, smaller than the insertion portion, into which a hook is engaged, and is formed on an inner side of the respective first foot, second foot and both sides of the respective slot.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention in which the at least one slot comprises a plurality of slots, a position fixing unit may be provided to fix an assembled position of the first foot, the second foot, and the plurality of slots when assembled. The position fixing unit may include a plurality of position fixing protrusions and a plurality of position fixing grooves that are configured to mate with one another between the respective first foot, second foot, and the respective slots to fix the assembled position of each of the parts when assembled.
In a module holder according to an embodiment of the invention in which the at least one slot comprises a plurality of slots, sides of the first foot and the second foot facing the plurality of slots may be planar so as to support a module or modules, while opposite sides of the first foot and the second foot may be sloped toward the bottom so as to stably support a module or modules. Further, each of the plurality of slots may include a guide protrusion formed at an upper central portion thereof configured to guide a module when mounted therein and a support portion configured to support front and rear side faces of a module.